


It's a Winchester Wedding!

by Piper_Halliwell1979



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Same-Sex Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-05-20 15:17:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6013711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piper_Halliwell1979/pseuds/Piper_Halliwell1979
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set post season 11, Dean and Cas start their long overdue trip to the alter</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my idea of a happy ending for Dean and Cas after what they go through during season 11. Very, very mild PG13 smut but mostly fluff

It was finally over. Amara was banished to the depths of hell and Lucifer was granted a spot in heaven, although in a very limited capacity. Sam and Dean took a broken Cas back to the bunker and Dean never left his side. He was barely conscious the first few days. He cried out for Dean in his sleep and Dean would soothe him back to rest. Sam tried to console Dean, assure him that Cas would be okay. He knew firsthand how it felt to be possessed by Lucifer. He knew how relentless Lucifer could be, tormenting and browbeating your conscious self down so he could keep control of the vessel. Sam had been stronger, though.

  
"Talk to him, Dean. You know he can hear you. Tell him you meant it. He'll fight harder for you than for himself," Sam had pleaded. Dean was obviously heartbroken and damaged from his ordeal with Amara. He had admitted to Sam that he couldn't love Amara because he was in love with Cas. It's not like Sam didn't already know. He could see how one looked at the other when they thought no one was watching. He heard the tone of Dean's voice change when he said Cas' name. The little touches, the way Dean's personal space had stopped being an issue and they seemed to have their own bubble. He just wanted his brother to be happy for once.  
After one fitful night, Dean crawled into bed with Cas and just held him tight through the terror. When he had settled and began breathing normally instead of panting, Dean caressed his temple and gently whispered, "come back to me," in Cas' ear. He heard a very weak, "Dean," in response. Baby steps. Just get his body to heal and they'll work it out when Cas is stronger.

  
It was almost two weeks of constant care before Cas was able to stay awake and be coherent. He was reluctant to talk about any of it. Sam sensed that Cas felt ashamed of saying yes to Lucifer. He was quiet and withdrawn. Dean was being affectionate and patient with him, trying to get him back to normal, whatever the hell that was. It was going to be a slow process.

  
Cas seemed to shuffle around on autopilot for another week after that. He drank coffee with them in the mornings, occasionally ate some toast. He would curl up with Dean on the couch and watch Netflix in silence. It was a little strange at first for Sam to see his brother and Cas spooning, Dean's arm around Cas' chest. Dean was never much of a cuddler. They looked comfortable, though. Made Sam wish for Amelia.

  
Sam wanted to press Dean about saying the "L" word. His brother was stubborn, though. If he pushed too hard Dean would just clam up and take twice as long. All Sam wanted was for it to all be out in the open. Dean being honest with him after the whole Valentine's Day thing...it was the start of them both being very candid with one another. It was the best place their relationship had been in years. He decided to approach the subject with caution, hoping he didn't spook Dean.

  
"Cas sleeping?" He asked Dean. "Yeah, I convinced him that naps are a good thing...especially on memory foam," Dean answered. Huh. Dean's bed is the only one with a custom mattress pad.

  
"So, is Cas like, bunking with you now?" Sam was testing the waters.

  
"Umm...yeah. We both sleep better that way. And YES we're just sleeping. I don't think either of us are ready for something like that. I mean he's only been with that crazy reaper bitch and I've never..." Dean stopped himself. He felt like he was over sharing. Sam was just sitting there, taking it all in. Not an ounce of judgement or a hint of bitchface.

  
"Yeah, don't rush anything. Have you had 'the talk' with him yet?" Sam half expected Dean to get up and leave the room. He didn't.

  
"We talked, Sam. We're on the same page but we're both coming out of some heavy shit. We were both used and manipulated and...violated. It takes time to trust yourself after that. To trust your own heart. It's there, Sammy. It's right in front of us and we're scared."

  
"You're doing the right thing, Dean. I'm proud of you. I think you and Cas are the real deal. That meant-to-be fairy tale bullshit." Sam made Dean actually smile. They grabbed a couple beers and sipped in a comfortable silence for once. Dean stopped at one and went to check on his angel.

Dean eased onto the bed beside Cas. He stirred awake and turned to face him. "Hello, Dean," he said in his gravelly voice. Dean reached to brush away a stray hair from his face and rested his palm on Cas' cheek. He gave him a soft kiss and nestled their foreheads together.

"Dean? I think my body is healed now."

"So...what are you telling me here, Cas?" Dean slowly ran his hand from Cas' cheek down his arm to hold his hand. 

"I think that if you want our relationship to involve more physical affection, you won't.. hurt me." Cas was staring into Dean's eyes. He looked nervous. 

"Cas we said we weren't gonna move too fast and that wasn't just about you healing. We talked about this. I talked to Sam too. He thinks we have a real shot here and I don't want to fuck it up by doing anything we're not ready for." Dean was being sincere but he couldn't believe he was saying it. He had lived his life in the fast lane for more than a decade. He lived in the moment. Now when he looked at Cas he saw the rest of his life. Like rocking chairs on a porch. "I love you, Cas. When we get there, we'll know and it will be special."

Cas sighed. He knew Dean was right but he also knew that Dean and humans in general were very sexual beings. Some substituted sex for love. Some believed sex was a gift between married couples. Some used sex as power. Gabriel explained all of this to him years ago. He went into graphic detail about all the kinds of sex humans have. Cas had some ideas on how his human male body would interact with Dean's. Every time Dean tells him he is loved his body reacts with heat and nerves and want. He wants to physically bond with Dean and tries to express that.

"I love you too, Dean. I want us to be bonded as humans. I want all other manner of beings to consider us as one and inseparable. All other angels can see my mark on you and know you are mine. If we're...intimate, other humans would smell your pheromones on me and know I am yours."

"I can't believe I'm saying this. Okay, humans barely register the whole pheromone thing. And there are other ways to show people we're 'us'. We can hold hands, get matching tattoos, buy rings...you don't have to have sex with me to stake your claim. You got me. I'm yours. I'm committed." 

"I know I don't have to. I want to," Cas said quietly. He tilted his head to kiss Dean. Softly at first, then opening Dean's lips with his tongue. He rolled onto his back and pulled Dean on top of him. He loved the warmth and the weight on him. Dean tried to prop himself up but Cas pulled him down to his chest. Dean started kissing him back. His body was reacting to Cas' and he just wanted to keep tasting him, feeling his heartbeat pound against his own. He had only given Cas soft pecks till now. This was intense and passionate. They were sucking and nipping at each other's lips, crashing into each other. Dean felt himself harden when Cas started moaning and shifting his hips.

"Cas, what are we doing? Are you sure you want to get all worked up like this?" Dean was panting. He wasn't sure where it was going but needed Cas to know he was in control, not Dean. He didn't care if he limped away with blue balls after a make out session. "You say stop and it stops."

"Don't stop. Keep kissing," Cas growled. His arms were around Dean and up under his shirt feeling hot skin. He felt his own arousal and how incredible the friction of Dean's thigh against him was feeling. Dean's erection was grinding into him. His hands dropped to cup Dean's ass and pull him even closer. Their breathing was heavy and erractic. His lips and jaw were getting sore but he was so close to release. "Dean I think it's happening!" he cried out between kisses. Dean drove his tongue in deeper and sped up his thrusting hips. "Me too, Cas. Almost there." Dean heard Cas suck in his breath and felt his body tense. Seeing his eyes roll back in his head sent Dean over the edge. Oh god Cas was beautiful when he came. 

Dean collapsed, exhausted onto Cas. He kissed him between gasps for air. When his brain started receiving blood again he moved his full weight off of Cas. "You okay? I didn't hurt you?" He asked. He didn't want to crack a rib or something. He was surprised when Cas laughed at him.

"Quite the opposite, Dean. You gave me intense pleasure."

"Ah...shit. I just dry-humped my boyfriend," Dean said. Those were words he never thought would form in his head, let alone be spoken aloud.

"I dislike the word, 'boyfriend.' I'm too old to be a boyfriend. I prefer mate," Cas told him sternly.

"What about husband? You know if we wanted to get hitched someday it's legal all over now. Just us and Sammy and a justice of the peace. Or Vegas? Hit one of those little 24 hour chapels and have our honeymoon in a room with a heart-shaped bed?" Dean teased. He was half-serious too. Sam's little disaster with Becky was actually kind of how he pictured himself getting married. Spur of the moment in Sin City with an Elvis impersonator and all you can eat buffet.

"We can do that, Dean. We can be bonded as humans that way. We can 'save ourselves for marriage'. I heard many prayers regarding that."

"Umm...okay. Sooo...when do you want to get married?" Dean was used to Cas being way too literal at times. 

"When I have my true name. I don't want to sign Jimmy Novak on a marriage license." That sounded perfectly reasonable. Dean wouldn't want to do something as huge as marriage with a fake ID.

"Gonna be easy to do the paperwork to go from Jimmy to Castiel. Probably can do that online. You want a different last name too?" Dean was wishing for Charlie so bad right now. She could have done that in seconds.

"I assumed my new last name would be Winchester." Dean almost teared up. He laced his fingers with Cas'.

"That comes after getting married. So you can keep Novak until then." Cas nodded. He seemed content with that idea. They snuggled for a few more minutes before deciding a shower and some clean boxers were in order.

**********************************

 

"Dude! Married? The fuck happened to taking it slow?" Sam was flustered. Dean just dropped a major bombshell. His older brother was standing hand in hand with an angel, in the kitchen, telling him they intended to get married.

"Sammy, we're not saying jump in the car, we're going to Vegas," Dean tried to calm him down a notch. "We're talking. We're communicating here. Cas wants to get some legalities cleared up first anyway. We made a major life decision, together, and we're sharing that. With you." 

Sam appeared to come down a couple notches. Of course he's happy but Dean was prone to impulsive decisions. Knowing it was a goal was a little more settling. Shit. Big changes.

"I'm not upset, okay? Just a little confused after the conversation we had yesterday. Cas, I already love you like a brother, you're my family. Dean, don't wear white." 

That statement lightened the mood. Cas smiled as well even if he may have not gotten the joke. Sam hugged them both and grabbed some shot glasses. He held up a bottle of whiskey and a bottle of tequila. Dean pointed at the clear liquid. "To the Winchesters!" they toasted. Sam and Dean laughed at the horrible face Cas made. He declined a second shot.

"Sam, will you help me find the documents to change my name?" Cas asked. "Sure thing, man," he replied. His laptop was already sitting on the table. "Okay so we need to request a copy of your birth certificate, fill out this application, and file it with your county of residence. We'll use our P.O. Box for that, Dean's credit card for fees and you should be Castiel Novak in a month or so."

"Thank you, Sam. I am very honored to have you as a brother." Cas told him. Dean was standing beside him with an arm around his waist. So, a month or so to decide where and how they wanted to tie the proverbial knot. Cas would probably want to be barefoot in the woods, Sam was probably becoming a Dudeist Priest online now to do it himself, and Dean...still hoping for the cheesy, romantic Vegas package. 

A little sadness hit Dean. Neither of his parents would be at his wedding. John probably wouldn't have gone unless Mary was alive to make him. Bobby was gone. Bobby would have teased him and called him "Dean Princesster" in one breath and then cry and tell him he was proud in the next. Charlie...he missed her so much. She would have gotten all hyper and excited and have a huge LARPfest wedding . Kevin, Ellen, Jo...They could invite Jody and the girls. Might be weird for Claire to see her "dad" marry a dude. Donna? Sam could use a date and she'd be super excited. Poor Cas really didn't have anyone. Most of his family had been dicks anyway.

"So, um...obviously we're not booking a hall and a band and catering but do you guys have any idea how you want to do this?" Sam asked. "I could get ordained online." There it was. Dean called it.

"Vegas baby!" Dean shouted. "Little white chapel, Elvis minister, pink champagne, all you can eat buffet." Sam shuddered. Dean had tormented him periodically with the wedding video with Becky. Dean just smiled wider at his brother's reaction.

"Can't we do just a simple exchanging of vows in a botanical garden?" Cas suggested. Not the goddamn bees again.

"Okay, I've got it. We go to Vegas, find a botanical garden, and Sam has to wear an Elvis jumpsuit and the sunglasses if he does the ceremony," Dean barely said with a straight face. Cas looked like he was considering it and Sam was slightly horrified. Dean finally broke and was cackling his head off. So maybe the details are going to need more hammering down. Dean was pretty sure at the end of the day all Cas really wanted was to officially be a Winchester. All Dean wanted was Cas to keep looking at him the way he did.

"Dean? Can we write our own vows?" 

"Uh...sure. Mine are probably going to either suck or be song lyrics but I don't think traditional vows are really for us anyway. We have some time, babe. We're gonna do this like we do everything else-our way." 

Sam was still staring at his laptop. "Well, that was easy," he said. "I'm ordained by the Universal Life Church. You know, if we're just going to do this here or at a park or something." Dean could feel Vegas slipping away from him. Then it hit him.

"Sam, do you remember that place Bobby took us fishing? That little pier? What if we go there?"

"Dean I like that idea. I think it's where I came to you in your dream," Cas said. They looked over at Sam.

"Actually, that is a great idea," he agreed. This was happening. This was really happening. His big brother was planning a wedding and he was officiating. "Just one thing, Dean. You have to at least invite Crowley or he might go all Maleficent and curse us all." Dean laughed and then stopped. "Fuck."

********************************************************** 

 

Dean flipped through his contacts on the phone. "Hey, Jody. How's it going? Yeah good, real good. Sam? He's great. No, no case. Listen, uh...I'm getting married. I'm serious! Um...Cas. Yes that Cas. I know! Happiest I've ever been. Couple weeks. You know Bobby's old fishing spot? The one with the little pier? Sam's gonna do it for us. We want you and the girls to be there. If it's too weird for Claire we understand but it would mean a lot if she did. Oh yeah? Awesome! No, yeah I'll call you back when we set a time and stuff. Thanks, Jody. Oh! Hey! Do you still talk to Donna? Yeah? Bring her. Okay. See you then." Wow, that was easy. Hopefully Claire would be okay with it. Cas really did want her there.

Next call, "Garth! Buddy! It's Dean! No, no hunters in your neck of the woods. Social call. How's the wife and cubs? Good. Hey listen, I'm going to be tying the old knot myself here in a couple weeks. Thanks! Followed my heart. Cas. Yes THE Cas. Very happy. You ever go fishing with Bobby? You know it? Sam's officiating. You think you can make it? Yeah, bring 'em. Great! Yeah, I'll call you back in a couple days with more details. Yeah, you too." And 4 more to the guest list.

This call he dreads the most. He hits the contact marked "666." Straight to voicemail. "It's Dean. Getting hitched, you're invited. Call back if you're interested. Alright, eat me." At least he didn't have to talk to him. Effort made, Dean's part was done. Less than a dozen people for the wedding. Maybe they'll book a restaurant for after. Dean already made a reservation for a cabin for their long weekend honeymoon. Three nights in the woods. 

Dean was already a sharp dressed man in one of his agent suits but Cas needed something a little more formal than his Jimmy the accountant suit. Sam took him to find one. Kind of their equivalent of not seeing the bride in the dress before the wedding. Sam kept the garment bag in his closet to keep Dean from peeking.

They chose to pick each other's rings. Those too, were in Sam's possession. He also had their license. Cas was probably finished with his vows and all Dean kept coming up with were lyrics from power ballads. He had a way with words when he was smooth talking for information. Trying to find the ones to express his love and commitment was much more difficult. He didn't want to stand in front of the love of his life and recite ELO. 

"Got the official guest list?" Sam interrupted Dean's train of thought. For three clueless men they had managed to pull together a small, tasteful wedding. "No more than a dozen if everybody shows," Dean replied. He gave Sam his list of names with checkmarks and question marks beside them. "I told Garth he could bring the wife and kids. Jody is bringing Donna for sure and hopefully Claire and Alex come too. I left a voice mail for Crowley. What's left to do before the big day?"

"Just the vows I know you haven't written yet. Don't wait till the last minute, Dean. Read some poetry or something. Get inspired. And limericks don't count. Use voice recorder on your phone and say what comes to mind. Write it down later." Dean hadn't thought about it that way. He could do that. 

"Sam, I want you to know how much I appreciate this. You've done so much and....thank you. Really. I would be losing my mind right now without you. Am I supposed to be this nervous? In two weeks I'm getting married! I never saw this day coming till a couple months ago. There's so many people I wish could be there..." Dean's voice broke a little. He swallowed down the lump rising in his throat. 

What Dean didn't know was that Cas had left word to "broadcast" their wedding to a few souls in heaven. They would get a few minutes on Angel Radio to share in their special day. Cas planned on telling Dean after ceremony as his gift to his new husband. He hadn't told Sam either. 

Dean saw his betrothed in the doorway, lingering. He went up for a tender hug and chaste kiss. Cas was enjoying the open affection Dean was giving him. They went on a couple dates to see movies. Dean either had his arm around him or held his hand the entire time. They were a couple and acted so in public. One person tried to call them an abomination but Cas gave him a verbal beat down over the true abominations being those who were so vain to use the lord's name to perpetuate their hateful views. Dean had been so proud of him.

"Did Jody say if Claire was coming? Should I call her?" Cas asked. He still felt a connection to her even though he was just an image of her father. 

"Jody couldn't speak for the girls but I think you should reach out a little later tonight, after Jody tells her about the wedding." Dean may text her himself to tell her she better pick up when Cas called. "I did say it would mean a lot to both of us." He kissed Cas' forehead. 

"Can you not be so disgustingly cute?" Sam interjected. He was kind of jealous. He missed doing all the cuddling and smooching with Amelia, with Jess. He had given up on finding that again until he saw firsthand how happy Dean was. He was trying to learn ASL so he could ask Eileen out. It was worth a shot. They kind of clicked. 

"I think I'm adorable," Dean said. "Alright, I am going to disappear for a couple hours and hopefully will have written vows that make you all cry like old ladies at a funeral."

"I can see it now, 'Cas, I can't fight this feeling anymore...'" Sam started. "Blow me, Sam." Dean countered before exiting the room

 

**********************************************************

  
Two days till the wedding. Baby was all packed and ready for a road trip. Sam was taking a separate car so he could leave after their reception dinner. He was also taking anything wedding related. Dean kept his vows close, though. Sam was going to regret teasing him when he heard them.

"Dean? There's a package outside. We don't exactly have an address." Sam said. He had holy water in one hand and a gun in the other. Dean armed himself as well. Just fucking great. No major cases in 3 months and they get a Unabomber package 48 hours before he's supposed to get married.

They approach it cautiously. There's a card on it. Dean reaches for it, reads it, and rolls his eyes. "Wedding gift. From Crowley." Sam stands down but flicks a little holy water to be safe. Dean whips out a pocket knife to cut into it. There's a black gift box inside with red ribbon. Dean lifts the lid and Sam starts cackling with laughter. Assless leather chaps and a ball gag. "Son of a bitch," Dean said, shaking his head. 

Sam tried to compose himself. Tears were coming from the corners of his eyes. He could barely breathe. He literally fell back on his ass in the dirt when Dean pulled out the chaps and held them up to him. For an evil bastard Crowley had one hell of a sense of humor. 

"Dean? Is everything alright?" Cas asked from the doorway. "Yeah, false alarm, babe. We got a wedding gift from Crowley." Cas went over to inspect them. Odd choices for nuptial gifts. "I suppose we should send him a 'thank you' card?" Cas was learning wedding etiquette. Sam continued howling and rolling on the ground. Cas leaned closer to Dean and whispered, "Is Sam...cursed?" Dean just shook his head.

They carried the box of unexpected goodies into the bunker Dean threatened to lock Sam out if he couldn't get ahold of himself. "Come on, asshole, we're getting on the road in a couple hours." He told his younger brother.

Dean was so nervous. He was going to have pre-wedding jitters until it was over. Cas seemed impossibly calm at all times. Sam was probably somewhere in between. All Dean wanted was to not fuck anything up. Thursday afternoon, when the sun was hitting the lake just right, he was going to vow himself to his true love. 

When they drove away from the bunker, Cas sitting in the middle of the bench seat beside him, Dean smiled to himself thinking about carrying him over the threshold when they got home. He also thought they might need a soundproofing spell for their bedroom....at least for awhile. Sam's headphones could only muffle so much sound. They'd managed to keep themselves no further than second base top-of-the-clothes stuff. Not too hard to keep it quiet. But when Cas made him an honest man...all bets were off. They were probably going to scare the wildlife away from their honeymoon cabin.

He was excited to see his friends for something non case related, too. He had informed Jody that he had invited a were-family and that they were cool. He let Garth know there would technically be hunters(huntresses?) there but everybody was chill. Crowley never officially RSVP'd. 

Claire had agreed to come. She was past harboring resentment toward Cas especially when they told her he'd gone to the trouble of changing his name. She said it would help her start really seeing him as a guy who happened to look like her late father. And if she ever got into trouble with the law she could whip out a wedding photo and say her step-dad was a federal agent. Dean got a good laugh out of that. She was a pretty good kid when she wasn't hostile and brooding.

They stopped at a late night diner out of habit. Cas always ordered coffee but stole fries off Dean's plate. Sam tried to find the healthiest thing on the menu which was usually the veggies on a fully dressed burger. Their waitress was a cute younger girl who tried to flirt with Dean. He hand been holding Cas' hand under the table so he set them on it in plain view, "Sorry darlin'. Spoken for." She blushed a little and said, "Story of my life." Cas volunteered that they were on their way to their destination wedding and she wound up bringing them a boxed up pie with the check. "Congratulations! It's no three-tiered cake but I wish you the best," she'd said. Dean was thrilled. Wedding pie. Better than cake any day in his opinion. Messier to smash in Cas' face at the reception dinner, though.

They wound up staying in one of their preferred dive motels for the night just a couple towns away. Dean and Cas convinced Sam it was fine to share a room this time. No hanky panky, just their usual ridiculously adorable selves. Sam still said he was sleeping in the impala if he heard a single moan come from the other bed. Dean couldn't resist jumping on the bed and doing his best Meg Ryan impersonation the minute Sam rolled to turn his back to them. Sam chucked a pillow at him hard enough to make him lose his balance. "Jerk!" he said. "Bitch!" Dean replied automatically. 

When morning came they were back on the road. There was plenty of time to get there and get everything set up. Dean was fine with no frills, but Cas had seen arches on the covers of wedding magazines and wanted one on the pier so Sam rented one. The restaurant reservation had been confirmed. The plan was for Sam and Dean to get dressed and get to the pier first so Cas could show up in Sam's car after their guests had arrived. They never could agree on the music to walk down the aise to so Sam assumed control of that too. Dean had teased him and said if Cas took some cake decorating classes they could go around the country as rogue wedding planners.

Geez, putting on a suit was like putting on a work uniform. Except today. Today he fumbled with buttons, got his shirttail caught in his zipper, and dropped the same cufflink three times. Sam tried to help him the best he could. They went down their checklist and got in the Impala. Dean kept feeling his inside pocket for his vows. Sam sent Cas a text that the room was all his and that his suit was hanging in the bathroom. He called the florist to meet them there with the arch.

Dean was all nerves. He and Sam were both bombarded with hugs from Jody and the girls. Garth's lanky body felt like a spider monkey was attached to him. He re-introduced his wife and then revealed a dual stroller with his sons in it. Cute little guys. They wouldn't wolf out till about their tween years. Hah! Tween wolves. They made some small talk while waiting for Cas. When the notification went off on Sam's phone they shuffled into place, Dean standing under the arch awaiting his bridegroom.

Dean sucked in his breath as Cas came into sight. He was wearing a light grey suit with a tie as brilliantly blue as his eyes. His smile was beaming, and the late afternoon light gave the illusion of a halo around his head. Dean's eyes were misting and he sniffled to maintain. He couldn't hold back when Sam cued the music on his phone.

_Wise men say, only fools rush in. But I can't help, falling in love, with you.._

  
Damnit, Sammy. He made sure Dean got his Elvis. Dean was wiping his eyes by the time Cas was beside him. Sam cut the music and instructed them to hold hands.

"Thank you, everyone, for being here today to witness the long overdue union of Dean and Cas. The grooms informed me that anyone objecting to this would be immediately 'ganked'. They have also written their own vows because all I was supposed to do was look pretty and sign the license." There were snickers from the guests. "Cas won the coin toss and elected to go first."

Cas pulled a folded piece of paper from his suit pocket. "Hello, Dean. When I was sent for your soul, it was because it was my duty to love the humans my father created. But later I realized I found my soul at the same time. You gave me a higher purpose, a sense of being, a will of my own. I realized I had choices and over and over my choice was you. Even the power of heaven over me, and the power of hell over you couldn't break our profound bond. We've pushed each other away, shown the worst of ourselves to each other, yet we always find our way back. I will always choose you, Dean. I choose you to be my heavenly mate, and my earthly husband. I love you and I give myself freely to you, for all eternity."

Dean was still tearful and heard some other sniffles but couldn't break away from Cas' eyes. The sound of Sam clearing his throat reminded him it was his turn. He reached inside his jacket for his vows.

"Castiel, the last thing I am is worthy of your love. I have disappointed you more times than I can count. You always forgave me and set me back on my path. I have loved you as my friend, my best friend for so long. When I thought you were gone..." he voice started to break. "When I thought you were gone and I pulled your coat from the water I realized I loved you more than that. My heart was broken. I was a mess. And when I found you, not remembering who you were, my chest ached because I still couldn't tell you how I felt. I tried to tell you when you pushed me out of purgatory but I was already on the other side. But I believed you would come back to me. You once told me you would always come when I called. Your love severed the mark from my body and the darkness from my soul. I don't deserve you, but I vow to you I will spend the rest of my life trying to be the man who does. I am honored you chose me to be your husband."

Cas had started crying a little and so did Sam. It was his turn to cue his brother. Sam pulled the ringboxes from his jacket pockets and handed them to Dean and Cas. Cas opened his box first and pulled out a silver band with wings engraved. He slipped it on Dean's trembling finger and said, "with this ring, I thee wed."

Dean admired his wedding band for a moment then opened his ring box. He slipped a silver band on Cas' finger that had an inscription inside "DW+CW." "With this ring, I thee wed." 

"By the authority of the Universal Life Church I present to you 'Destiel'!" Dean shot him a look. "I mean, Dean and Cas Winchester! Now make like a crossroads demon and seal the deal already." Sam was having way too much fun with this. Dean pulled Cas into a tight embrace and gave him an appropriately affectionate kiss. Or three. 

"Bloody hell they actually did it!" a voice from behind the guests called. Crowley apparently had zapped in after they got started. His eyes were a little red like he'd cried but he'd never admit to it. He zapped out a second later with guests still gaping at the space he'd occupied. After the shock they turned to congratulate the newlyweds. Donna had agreed to do all the photos so they made and remade formations while they had enough light. 

Claire actually stood between her two "dads" for a picture. It wasn't so weird to see Jimmy's doppleganger with Dean when she saw a genuine smile on his face. He was happy and in love. She let herself smile a little too. Alex had shied away mostly but she got hugged into a couple pictures too. Garth was a little odd, but friendly. He wasn't going to stick around for the dinner, though. He said his family had very strict dietary needs. Probably gluten free vegans or something.

Sam did get Garth to help him put the arch in the back of Jody's truck so he could have the florist delivery guy pick it up from the hotel the next morning. He also had enlisted Jody to keep his brother distracted long enough to soap "Just Married" on the back window of the Impala and tie his pre-strung cans to the bumper. "Sammy!" he heard his name yelled when Dean got to the car. Cas just laughed and told him to get out of there. He slid close to Dean and admired their rings together. It was official now. Castiel Winchester.

"Dean, I have a gift for you. I made some arrangements for your loved ones to 'listen' in on our wedding." Cas admitted. Dean's arm squeezed tight against his shoulder. "You're so fucking perfect, Cas," is all Dean could say. "Everything about today is perfect," Cas told him. He nuzzled Dean's neck. "And so will tonight." Dean pulled him into a longer kiss. "Why, Mr. Winchester, how dare you? I'm a married man!" Dean joked. _I'm a married man._


	2. Chapter 2

Dean pulled the Impala up beside the porch of the cabin. He'd removed the strings of cans his brother had tied to the bumper. He decided to leave the "Just Married" on the back glass though. It was still so surreal. A couple hours ago he was a nervous groom waiting at the altar and now he was minutes from starting his honeymoon. 

Their reception had been simple and less than traditional. It was nice to sit around a table at the restaurant and just smile and laugh with their friends. Sam made a speech and toasted them. Donna was still happily playing shutterbug. Although Dean would have preferred pie, Sam presented them with a small cake with two grooms on it. Cas loved it, obviously. He even joined in the fun of smashing cake in Dean's face. He helped kiss and lick the extra frosting off to a couple "awww"s from their guests. Since they were in a semi-private room they even had their first dance to "Angel Eyes" by the Jeff Healy Band. 

Now Dean was coming around to open the door for his husband. He decided to leave their bags for now so he could unlock the door. Before Cas could get past him at the door, Dean had literally swept him off his feet to carry him over the threshold. Dean gave him a quick kiss and made him promise to stay put while he went back for their suitcase and overnight bag. Neither man had really intended to wear much clothing on their three night stay so they packed light. Cas was all over Dean the second he returned.

Dean dropped what he was carrying and kicked the cabin door closed. He wrapped his arms around Cas and deepened his kiss. Unused to the privacy there were soft whimpers at first but after realizing no one was around for at least a half mile, the moans became louder. They broke away from each other long enough to pull their ties loose and discard them. 

There were probably ten or eleven steps from the door to the king sized bed. Shoes were kicked off, belts were removed and thrown. Dean was frustrated with the cufflinks he'd forgotten he'd worn. Cas helped so he could finish removing his shirt. By the time Cas' leg touched the foot of the bed they were nude and very aroused.

They had decided to wait for their wedding night before making love for the first time. They had fooled around with making out and heavy petting. A little dry-humping on the bed had felt amazing. Neither had any experience with another man so it was going to be like losing their virginities again. But learning how to please each other was something they wanted to do together. Dean was just worried neither would last long enough to do everything they wanted to try. Three days, though. Plenty of time.

"Maybe...we...should...slow...it...down..." Dean tried to say between kisses. Cas whined. "I just want to enjoy every second of this, baby. I want to take my time with you."

Dean cupped Cas' face in his hands so he could kiss him softer. Cas parted his lips to let Dean's tongue in. He was an amazing kisser. His tongue swirled with Castiel's and his lips kept just the right pressure. Cas was melting into Dean. He started to ignore the urgency of his erection and just concentrate on the touch and taste of Dean's mouth.

Dean helped his groom ease back onto the bed and lay beside him. "I love you so much," he said barely above a whisper. He was lightly stroking Cas' hair. Dean started peppering Cas' face with kisses. He exhaled a hot breath in his lover's ear before nibbling lightly at the lobe. A soft groan. He lowered to the spot right between Castiel's neck and shoulder. He sucked lightly then a little more greedily. Dean was leaving his own mark. 

Cas was arching his back and pawing at Dean, who'd now positioned himself above him. The feel of Dean's bare skin on his was incredibly hot yet still caused him to shiver. Every time Dean's lips touched his body it felt like electrical charges. He found he was especially sensitive when Dean kissed just inside his elbow and on his inner wrist, even more so than on his torso as Dean kissed lower.

Dean was just below Castiel's navel when he put his hands on his thighs to part them. He positioned himself between Cas' legs and placed his tender kisses on those tensed thighs, moving up to where his leg met his groin. Cas' hips were bucking toward his face. Dean continued to move slow.

He pressed the flat of his tongue at the base of Castiel's dick. He tasted the same salt of the rest of Cas' body but the heat was more intense. He flicked his tongue to cover the sides of the shaft as he worked up to the tip. He'd never given a blow job before he was determined to take the best elements of the ones he'd received to use on his husband. He teased the slit with the tip of his tongue before taking the whole head in his mouth. 

Cas was throbbing. He didn't know how long he could last. He had never experienced these sensations before. It was hot and wet and the suction..."Dean," he moaned. He couldn't help but run his fingers through Dean's hair. He wanted to come so badly but Dean pulled away. 

"Not yet, baby. Let me get something first." Dean left the bed for their overnight bag and returned with a bottle of lubricant. "I don't want to hurt you." He returned to sucking and licking Cas while he spread the lube on his fingers. Cas drew up his knees to give Dean more access.

Dean spread the liquid all around Cas' hole, applying light pressure before slipping the tip of his middle finger past the tight muscular ring. If Cas was in any pain he wasn't showing any signs of it. He was writhing in ecstasy as Dean moved in and out with the rhythm he was keeping with his mouth. When Dean added a second finger he felt Cas tighten around him just seconds before his mouth filled with liquid. He choked slightly but swallowed his husband down. 

Dean had wanted to get him off first so he would still be riding endorphins. He slicked himself up and positioned himself where his fingers had been. He pushed ahead as slowly as he could for Cas to accept him. He managed to stop at just the head inside even though he wanted desperately to be completely inside him. Cas shifted his hips.

"You okay? I'm not hurting you am I?" Dean asked. Cas pulled Dean down to him, chest to chest. "Make love to me, Dean. Please," Cas pleaded. Dean eased himself in, keeping his eyes locked with Castiel's. He gave him another moment to adjust to the fullness before starting to move his hips.

Cas wrapped his legs around Dean's back. It angled him up just enough to Dean to hit a spot inside him with each thrust. Cas was hardening again and pressing into Dean's stomach. Between that friction and his husband pumping away at his prostate he thought he would climax again. He could hear grunting and moaning but was unsure if he was the one making the sounds. 

"I'm so close, Cas. I don't think I can hold out," Dean said. He balanced on one arm to reach between them to grasp Cas in his hand. He matched his strokes to his thrusts and Cas' eyes started to roll back. He made a guttural noise as come shot over Dean's hand and onto their stomachs. The spasms around Dean's cock sent him over the edge, riding short strokes into Cas through his own mind-blowing orgasm.

He collapsed onto Cas, trying to catch his breath. Cas let his legs fall back to the bed as Dean withdrew. They held onto each other, basking in the afterglow. It was the most intense sexual experience Dean had ever had. 

"That was amazing, Dean. Making love is so much better than sex," Cas said. He was smiling. A very Cas thing to say. But Dean realized the gravity of that statement. They were in love, completely and hopelessly in love. They had waited till their wedding night even though they knew whenever their first time was would be special. It turned out making love to your husband was definitively better than sex. 

"You know, Cas, I believe you're right. It's a good thing you're the last lover I'll ever have because you are definitely the best." Cas was beaming at the compliment. "And after we get cleaned up and get a little rest...it's your turn to make love to me," Dean said seductively. "From now on everything we do, we do together."

"I love you, Dean."

"I love you too, Mr. Winchester."


	3. Chapter 3

"Is it Monday already?" Cas whined. He snuggled closer to Dean, tracing something absent-mindedly on his chest. Dean stared at the silver band on Cas' hand. Their little bit of a honeymoon was over. They had to go back home to the bunker today. Neither wanted to leave the secluded cabin in the woods. The bed, either, for that matter. 

"I don't like it either, babe," Dean said. He gently kissed his husband's forehead. Sam had very graciously agreed to not call them unless it was a serious bat signal for help.

They relished every second of their newlywed bliss. After their first night together they had barely left the comforts of their bed except for the bathroom and to grab something to eat in bed. And if they lingered much longer they would be tempted to make love again instead of packing to go. The keys to the cabin were due back at the main office by eleven anyway.

Dean groaned and pulled away to get up. They hadn't bothered with clothes for 3 days either. At some point Cas had picked their wedding attire from where it had been thrown in their fit of passion. Their suitcase remained untouched. Only their overnight bag with their toiletries had been emptied as needed. It was a good thing they had each packed a bottle of lube. For two "virgins" they had been very fast learners with each other's bodies. 

Cas reluctantly followed him in leaving the bed. "Shower first?" He gave Dean his best lost puppy face. He knew his husband couldn't resist. Cas wasn't ready to go back to their "normal" loves yet. He loved Sam, now his brother in law, but Dean warned him they would need to respect the bunker being Sam's home too. No loud moaning and walking around naked. They were completely uninhibited here. 

"Okay, I'm starting the coffee and I'll come join you." Dean smiled. He had smiled more in the past couple months than he probably had in years. He was finally happy, complete. It was Cas who filled that emptiness he'd always felt. He had only needed to let him in. He had to accept being loved like that. This was not the life he'd ever pictured for himself, so blissfully domestic with his angel. His husband.

They were so in sync with each other. The way they moved in the shower, the kitchen, getting dressed...it had a flow that felt like they had been married for years. Dean guessed they had been, in a way. Cas had been in his personal space for so long they had actually learned to share it. Things were so easy when he let them. Dean had been his own cockblocker for years. Idjit.

Cas, the meticulous one, made the final sweep before the locked up the cabin. Dean was loving the new casual look Cas was trying. The way his ass looked in those jeans, and that black V-neck tee...so much hotter than the Holy tax accountant. Dean slipped his hand in the back pocket of those jeans and gave a little squeeze. "Come on, baby. Let's go home." Cas put on a pair of sunglasses and looked sexier than a runway model.

It was actually a pretty nice day out. They rolled the windows down on the impala and Cas leaned against Dean with his bare feet out the passenger window. He was too fucking adorable. Dean had to resist watching him more than the road. Cas was enjoying the ride. But he had always loved being on the road with Dean. 

They decided to stop for lunch and for a change of pace he wanted something a little classier. Not like Olive Garden is fancy but for a guy like Dean who grew up in bars and roadhouses, it was fine dining. Besides, when Cas actually ate he was a fan of pasta dishes. Dean even ordered them each a glass of the wine they'd sampled. He rolled his internal eyes at himself. He was turning metro.

Dean was used to getting flirted with by waitresses and bartenders. This time their waiter tried to flirt with Cas but he shot his hand across the table to hold Cas' in a territorial manner. He actually got jealous of another man looking at his husband. Then he realized how Cas must have felt all those years watching him make a fool of himself with one night stands. He was going to make that up to him.

He was also never going to be ashamed of himself or Cas in public. They were a happily married couple and going to act like it. If anyone had a problem with that Dean would be happy to throw down. Both men had spent too long doubting themselves and their feelings. He needed Cas to feel loved and wanted. Dean never wanted him to feel small or insignificant again. 

After Dean paid the check he and Cas got back on the road. They were planning on just driving straight through without stopping at a motel for the night. Of course they would be exhausted but sleeping in their own bed sounded better and better by the hour. They had ordered a bigger one with the memory foam Dean liked so much. Cas had even picked out new linens and an area rug for their bedroom. It was cozy in there.

"Dean? Can we go to a beach for our anniversary next year?" Cas asked, breaking the silence. "Sure, why not?" Dean replied.

Already planning for their anniversary. That's a very Cas thing to do. Might be nice to hit the coast, spread sunscreen on each other, pick up seashells....sex on the beach. "I think that's a great idea, babe." Cas had another too fucking adorable grin on his face. Dean didn't care how tired they were tonight. They were going to christen their marital bed.

It was well after dark when Dean pulled Baby into the garage. He had called Sam after dinner to let him know they were close. They were going to leave their little bit of luggage in the car and just take in their toiletry bag they had restocked at a Walgreens on the way. 

Cas insisted on carrying Dean over the threshold from the garage to the bunker. Sam had actually been waiting there to throw a handful of rice at them. Dean pretended to be pissed at him before breaking and hugging him. "Welcome home, lovebirds," Sam said, hugging Cas tight too. "Been really quiet here for a few days. It was great," Sam teased. He lead the way through the kitchen to the bunk hallway.

"Dude! No freakin' way!" Dean exclaimed. On either side of his bedroom door was a small section of white picket fence mounted to the wall. On the door was a woodburned sign reading, "Mr & Mr Winchester." Dean was getting misty eyed. "Did you do all this, Sam? It's fucking awesome," Dean said, feeling the fence and sign. It was a little slice of the apple pie life.

"Thank you, Sam. It's a beautiful gesture," Cas told him. He knew life with a hunter would afford little domestic normalcy. What Sam did was very thoughtful for them. It meant he was truly happy for them. 

"I also did some research and I found a simple spell to...soundproof your bedroom if you're interested. You know, for privacy. Newlyweds and all." Sam looked a little flushed. He'd probably already heard all the naughty sounds he ever cared to in his lifetime. "Oh and something else." Sam disappeared to his own room and returned with a lockbox for Cas. He opened it to find a bunch of fake IDs. "I made all yours with the same last names as Dean's. If you hunt together you can still wear your rings and be open...ish." 

Cas gave Sam another hug and so did Dean. He couldn't have asked for a more supportive brother. He also kept feeling like the world's dumbest asshole for not saying or doing so many things sooner. He should have been open with Sam instead of being so guarded. He was going to work on keeping their relationship good. 

"Sammy, you're the best brother in the world. I can't thank you enough. For everythimg. You made me fight for Cas. You made Cas fight for me. You married us..." Dean's voice broke and he started crying. He found himself group hugged. 

"Okay, okay. I love you guys, you love me. Let's grab a beer and I'll let you get settled in." Sam was a little emotional himself but lightened the mood of the moment. He wasn't used to seeing the vulnerable side of Dean. He was grateful that Cas was a huge reason for that. 

"It's going to be a whole new chapter for the Winchesters. We were unstoppable as a duo but now, the power of three? Ha! We're the Charmed Ones!" Dean said after composing himself. Sam looked at him quizzically. "You know, Cas is Prue, I'm Piper, you're Phoebe. Do you uncultured apes not watch quality television?" 

Sam just shook his head. He was loving the new Dean. And loving the way Cas and Dean looked at each other. It was much better than seeing one pining over the other. It felt good to hear real laughter. It might be hard to maintain their stoic expressions on the next hunt. 

"You know, Sam, the way you keep looking at my angel...maybe you need to get one of your own," Dean teased. "Too bad Gabriel's not around anymore. He'd be perfect for you. You'd be Sambriel. Sabriel?" Dean was having too much fun with that. "He's travel sized. Just put him on your pocket!" Even Cas was laughing himself to tears. Sam tried to be mad but he gave up and joined in. 

"I could have married a porn star!" Sam burst out. Everyone was howling. His sides were hurting. He had to use the wall to hold him up on the way to the kitchen. Dean and Cas followed, faces red and wiping tears. Sam handed them each a cold bottle of beer. He could handle more nights like these. 


End file.
